Common stoppers for mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, may be divided into a mobile storage card-T card stopper, a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card stopper, a coaxial stopper and the like according to functions, and may be divided into a Thermoplastic PolyUrethane (TPU) stopper, a TPU+PolyCarbonate (PC) stopper, a PC stopper, a metal stopper and the like according to materials and manufacturing processes.
At present, the stoppers include a fastening open stopper and a pin-poking stopper according to extraction manners. The fastening open stopper is provided with a fastener, and the stopper is extracted by manually opening the fastener. For convenient manual opening, the fastener is relatively large in size and inaesthetic, frequent opening may easily damage the fastener to make it impossible to continue extracting the stopper, and the damaged stopper brings more influence on appearance of a mobile phone. The pin-poking stopper is arranged in a mobile phone, and is required to be inserted into a small hole in the mobile phone to implement ejecting of the pin-poking stopper in a pushing and pressing manner by virtue of a tool such as a pin, and adoption of the pin-poking stopper may frequently cause the condition that the stopper may not be extracted because an auxiliary tool is not carried as well as difficulties in operation.